Archivo:PopLove 4 - ♫ Mashup of 2015 by Robin Skouteris (64 songs)
Descripción The Ultimate Mashup of 2015. / Remixed by Robin Skouteris. Video Edit by Robin Skouteris & Panos T. DOWNLOAD Info, Song list, Links & Lyrics are here: http://on.fb.me/1SQpFVR DOWNLOAD the mix mp3 here: https://hearthis.at/robinskouteris/poplove4 ♫ http://www.facebook.com/robinskouterispage ♫ Website / Downloads / Mixes Videos: http://www.robinskouteris.com INSTRUMENTAL /KARAOKE version DOWNLOAD here: https://hearthis.at/robinskouteris/poplove4instrumental No copyright infringement intended. For promotion purposes only. SUBSCRIBE to access first all the new videos & mixes! ♫ This is a Mashup of hits that i liked in 2015. It doesn't represent the biggest hits of the year necessarily based on charts. If you like it, please share it around and subscribe for more mixes! ;) ♫ DOWNLOAD Latest Remix Album "VS7: The New Age" For Free, HERE: http://on.fb.me/1g9S4Is ♫ For full remix album downloads, check here: http://goo.gl/0kmyc ♫ FOLLOW ME ON YOUTUBE: http://www.youtube.com/robinsk FACEBOOK: http://www.facebook.com/robinskouterispage HEARTHIS: http://hearthis.at/robinskouteris/ TWITTER: https://twitter.com/robinskouteris INSTAGRAM: http://www.instagram.com/robinskouteris CONTACT & BOOKINGS: robinskouteris@gmail.com PANOS T: Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/PanosT.VideoEdits YouTube Page: https://www.youtube.com/user/PanosT SONGS INCLUDED (in order of appearance in the mix): 1. Lana Del Rey - High by the beach 2. Taylor Swift - Bad Blood 3. Fall Out Boy - Centuries 4. Robin Thicke feat. Nicki Minaj - Back Together 5. RedFoo - Juicy Wiggle 6. Adele - Hello 7. Major Lazer feat. DJ Snake & MO - Lean On 8. Charli XCX feat. Rita Ora - Doing It 9. The Weeknd - I Can't feel my face 10. Selena Gomez - Good For You 11. Fifth Harmony - Worth It 12. Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do 13. Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth - See You Again 14. Fifth Harmony - Sledgehammer 15. Sia - Alive 16. Jessie J - Flashlight 17. Rachel Platten - Fight Song 18. David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Hey Mama 19. Jidenna feat. Roman GianArthur - Classic Man 20. Selena Gomez - Same Old Love 21. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Downtown 22. Ariana Grande - Focus 23. Little Mix - Black Magic 24. Maroon 5 - This Summer's Gonna Hurt 25. FloRida - GDFR 26. Nick Jonas - Levels 27. FloRida feat. Robin Thicke - I Don't Like It, I Love It 28. Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me 29. One Direction - Perfect 30. Taylor Swift - Style 31. Years & Years - King 32. Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder 33. Justin Bieber - Sorry 34. Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell - Firestone 35. Demi Lovato - Cool For The Summer 36. Britney Spears feat. Iggy Azalea - Pretty Girls 37. Rihanna - Bitch better have my money 38. Missy Elliott feat. Pharrell - WTF (Where They From) 39. Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk 40. Fleur East - Sax 41. Calvin Harris - How Deep Is Your Love 42. Hilary Duff - Sparks 43. Adam Lambert - Ghost Town 44. Skrillex & Diplo feat. Justin Bieber - Where Are You Now 45. Tove Lo - Talking Body 46. Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You 47. Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - Outside 48. Fall Out Boy - Uma Thurman 49. Madonna - Living For Love 50. Pitbull feat. Ne Yo - Time Of Our Lives 51. Janet Jackson - BURNITUP! 52. Zedd feat. Selena Gomez - I Want You To Know 53. Lily Wood & The Prick feat. Robin Schulz - Prayer In C 54. OMI - Cheerleader 55. Lady Gaga - I Want Your Love 56. Galantis - Runaway (U&I) 57. Walk The Moon - Shut Up And Dance 58. Maroon 5 - Sugar 59. Madonna feat. Nicki Minaj - Bitch, I'm Madonna 60. Drake - Hotline Bling 61. Silento - Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) 62. Fetty Wap - Trap Queen 63. PSY - Daddy 64. Avicii - Waiting For Love Special thanks to Yalena Tsitsouli, Kill_Mr_DJ, Panos T, Ever Saturno, Aristea Papanastasiou #poplove #poplove4 #mashup #2015 Categoría:Vídeos